wounded
by Van Helsing's bitch
Summary: I suck at this but here go's. Van Helsing meets someone from his forgotten past and finds out some very intersting things about said past. Slash mm DVHOC but not comepletly. hard to explaen.was titled nobody's home now wounded
1. Default Chapter

Nobody's Home  
By Van Helsing's Bitch  
  
Chapter 1: a haunting past  
  
A dark figure stands in the shadow as the scene unfolds, a man fighting with a wolf tape creature that you could only find in your deepest and darkest dreams. But the figure in the shadows was not afraid for it new what the monster was and that the man was more than capable of handling the werewolf.  
  
For it new the man was none other than Gabriel Van Helsing himself, it was said that Van Helsing was a murderer, but it knew that this was a lie, he was a Holy man of sorts and did the work of God by hunting, fighting, and killing monsters of evil. And he had nearly lost his life a number of occasions, and always ended up alive and well... for the most part.  
  
The figure in the shadows had lost themselves in there own little world thinking about everything that they knew of this man before them. And did not notice that the fight was over and Van Helsing had come out victories. (As always.) And had felt there presence, since he did have that sixth since thing going for him.  
  
"Danmit." The figure whispered under there breathe. As he came closer to there hiding place.  
  
"Come out and show yourself." Van Helsing called out to the shadow as he walked cautiously to it.  
  
He herd a sound that made his blood run cold. The sound of wings beginning to take off just like the Vampire's in Transylvania.  
  
A/N THAT YOU MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!: This is to be a slash fic between our favorite monster hunter and our favorite Vampire count. So you don't like don't read. And don't flame me cause I'll cry and think that I'm a simply hoarded author. And then slip into a deep depression and start to hurt little Van Helsing and Little Dracula and then when the drugs my psychiatrist prescribed me finely kick in all see what I did to my little hunter and vampire and the whole thing will start again and we don't want that, know do we?  
  
So my mental heath depends on it. Ya savvy?  
  
So tell me what ya think and then if I get more reviews telling me to continuo then I will.  
  
Sincerely  
  
crazyelfgirl88  
  
p.s. if you think of a better name please tell me. 


	2. Didn't I kill you twice!

Nobody's Home  
  
By Van Helsing's Bitch  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Van Helsing or any of the characters and/or the locations. The only thing I own for this fic is the OC that you have yet to meet. So please don't due me. And this counts for the whole bloody fic.  
  
I just have one thing to ask, Why?....Oh why can't I have Van Helsing And Dracula? runs of crying  
  
Chapter title: Didn't I kill you?  
  
He hard a sound that made his blood run cold. The sound of wings beginning to take off just like the vampire's in Transylvania.  
  
He froze trying to decide if he should run to the thing in the shadows or back up and let it take off so he could see what he was dealing with. In the end he didn't have to make the choice, the figure made it for him. It started to move out of the shadows; Van Helsing pulled out his silver crossbow and aimed it at the figure.  
  
The figure stop so that the shadows are partly covering it, so all Van Helsing could see was it's knees down to it's feet.  
  
"Gabriel... is it really you? Said a voice with a slight hint of a Romania accent to it, right behind where the figure he was staring at was.  
  
He hurled himself around to face what ever it was that spoke to him. He stop cold when he saw what it was. It was a woman, but that wasn't what shocked him, it was the fact that her voice sounded almost identical to Anna's but she was an almost complete physical opposite of her, her skin was as pile as Dracula's only with a lively glow to it that the vampire had not possessed. She had long blond hair that came down to her waist, it had a slight wave to it, and she was warring a blood red dress that was made of a silk type materiel, the skirt it self started at her waist and hugged her form till right above her knee it then belled out to the floor, the top was sleeveless and had a very low back and front, it slightly resembled a corset, it was the same colure as the skirt. (It is one piece. Just so ya know.) Her eyes where violet and silver (he wondered if a human could have such eyes?) that where outlined with black eyeliner and black mascara and black eye shadow, her lips where a rosy reddish colure that had a slight sheen to them. She was breath taking.  
  
Van Helsing just stood there looking at her, like he thought that if he even did so much as to blink than she would disappear. And she just stared back at him with steady non shifting gaze. now you would think that this type of gazes would be a bit unnerving to them, but it wasn't, it was like this woman had known him and didn't believe her eyes that it was really was him.  
  
After what felt like eternity to our fav monster hunter, but what was only a few minutes in reality. He finely shook off his shock of seeing an angel on earth, and found his tongue.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Gabriel, you don't remember me?" she asked in a confused voice.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't, he doesn't remember a single thing about who he is, do you Gabriel?" said a voice that was dripping with a Transylvania accent, that had a hint of an undertone to it, thou Van Helsing couldn't tell what the undertone was.  
  
Yet again he turned himself around as fast as humanly possible and then some as for the fact that despite the cure that Anna had given him, he still had the werewolf venom in his blood but he didn't turn in to that wolf monster when it was the full moon, but he still had that jumping thing, quick reflects, and that danm sexy body. (A/N sorry I just had to put that in there.) And all the other perks that went with it but none of the weakness so he was super hunter, (A/N sorry again I HAD to put that in there.)  
  
He then came face to face with none other than Count Vladislaus Dracula. Shocked speechless for a 2nd time that day, Van Helsing just stared in complete and total shock.  
  
"Didn't I kill you?..... twice?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Well how the hell was I suppose to know you where telling the truth? I mean it's not unlike you to withhold information when it comes to Gabriel." She stated and an aggravated tone.   
  
A/N: thank you all who reviewed, I love you all. And since none of you asked me anything I'm just goanna put your name up here and tell all who read the a/n that ya'll reviewed.  
  
Raphel  
  
mimifoxlove  
  
timespanned soul  
  
I love you all  
  
Now having said that I do have some thoughts: I know that this looks like a marysue but it SO IS NOT!!!!! And its sorta goanna have an almost 3 person thing going on between Vlad/Gab/and the violet silver eyes chick but not.  
  
And that made no since what so ever... yeah... ( Ahhhhhhh know bitch angry!!!! Sorry I read a hulk comic today and that just popped in my crazy little mind. So I'll just like go ...like...now.  
  
Van Helsing's Bitch 


	3. AN: Sorry not a chapter

A/N: I am going to camp and I didn't have time to finish the next chapter. Sorry to all that care. But I promise that I will have a new chappy up not this coming Monday but the next.  
  
Again sorry (  
  
Van Helsing's Bitch 


	4. Alex

Nobody's Home  
  
By Van Helsing's Bitch  
  
PG-13 for language and Slashyness between boy/boy... I mean male/male... I mean man/man...you know what I mean.  
  
Chapter 3: Alex  
  
------------  
  
"Well how the hell was I suppose to know you where telling the truth? I mean it's not unlike you to withhold information when it comes to Gabriel" She stated in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Why would I lie about him remembering you... or me for that matter?" He growled at her.  
  
"Oh, don't you dare take that tone with me..." she scorned in a motherly way. Suddenly she got a very evil smirk that could give Dracula a run for his money."Vlady poo."  
  
He just growled at her again, and it sounded an awful lot like a wolf. The woman smiled in victory at him, then turned her attention back to Gabriel. Who this whole time had been in a stupider at seeing Dracula and this woman bickering like they had been friends for years and years, for some reason unknown to him he wasn't afraid for her like he thought he should be considering that this was Dracula she was bickering with, a vampire. Witch brought him to a revolutionary theory; Dracula wasn't doing anything to him, not fighting or anything. And the fact that Dracula was standing in front of him not trying to kill him or manipulate him, had him at a loss of words.  
  
"Well... Gabriel, how's life been to you in the last four hounded years?"  
  
"Alex I told you. HE. DOSE. NOT. REMEMBER. ANYTHING!!!" Dracula said to her as he would to a 4 year old child. "He's luck if he remembers the last ten years tops."  
  
"Thank you Caption obvious. Now I would like to here that coming from his mouth, not yours, ya wanker." Came her snippy, and sarcastic reply  
  
"I am most certainly not a wanker!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She just rolled her eyes at him then looked back at Gabriel, who was looking at her almost like he remembered her from some where.  
  
"Alex..." he said the word as if trying it out for t he first time.  
  
"Yes?" was the only word to escapee her thin rosy lips.  
  
"Is... Th... That....That name... it sounds so familiar... you..." he hesitated for moment before continuing. "You just seem familiar that's all." He finished with a slight blush gracing his cheeks.  
  
She just smiled at him in return. She notice out of the corner of her eye, that Dracula was extremely jalousies that he seemed to remember her but not him.  
  
"Well I should, we've only been best friends since I was what two?" she asked the last part to Vlad.  
  
He just nodded in reply.  
  
Gabriel looked at Vlad again and got a confused look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Oh and what question would that be exactly?"  
  
"Haven't I killed you twice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gabriel waited for him to finish the sentences, but he gave no intension of doing so. "Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not." Half said, half yelled Gabriel.  
  
"It is for me to know and you to fined out." He said coldly.  
  
Alex was now completely bored of playing referee to Vlad's little game he seemed to insist on playing with Gabriel. And she was growing impatient with them. "Vlad, must you torment him so?" She said in an almost scornfully motherly way.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought. Now Gabriel would you bye chance know of a place where we could talk in privet? I would not want to have an intimate conversation in the open."  
  
"Huh... yeah fallow me." He said as he held out his arm for her to take (witch she did.) and walked out of the clearing.  
  
End Chapter   
  
Hi peoples hows be you? Sorry it took so long to get this up but I got back from camp on Saturday and just fall asleep and then Sunday I had church and then I had to go to my grandparents house for father's day and then I rely didn't want to type this all up cause I wrote this at camp, witch was very cool and I was miss social, see if you knew me you'd be laughing your ass off right now, cause I'm very shy, but before camp my Dad said that if I wasn't social that I wasn't aloud to touch the computer for the rest of the year so yeah I was miss social.  
  
So hope that you all like this chappy and I'm working on the next I just have to type it.  
  
And reviewers:  
  
mimifoxlove: thanks had a blast at camp and I did R&R your story right?  
  
timespanned soul: luv ya I believe that I answered all of you questions in my e-mail right?  
  
Verona Dracula: so so so so so so so so so glad you like my fic and I hope this chappy is enjoyable for ya.  
  
Vladislaus: sorry and I my vacation was much needed, you try being a 16 year old girl with 11 and 6 year old brothers, and the 11 year old has trouble deciding if he hates you or not, and the 6 year old like you more than your mom and dad and will not live you the fuck alone excuses the language. So yeah and sorry if I seem a little angry (It's my time of the month if you know what I mean.)  
  
Is that everyone? Good so yeah that's all folks.  
  
Sincerely yours  
Van Helsing's Bitch 


	5. Elaborations

Nobody's Home

By Van Helsing's Bitch

PG-13

Slash gvh/vd

Chapter 4: elaborations

"_Huh... yeah fallow me." He said as he held out his arm for her to take (witch she did.) and walked out of the clearing._

_

* * *

_

They came to an old run down building, which looked like it should be condemned. (You know the palace in Anastasia (the cartoon by Disney?) the one she grew up in. well picture that palace only broken down! you'll see.) Gabriel walked up to the door and pulled out a key from his jacket.

"Where are we Gabriel?" asked a disgusted Vlad.

"My place, why?"

"You mean to tell me you live here?!?!"

"Yes, I know that it's not what you're used to but it works just fine for me."

"You can't be serious?"

"Well if you'd shut up for moment and let me unlock the door you just mite be surprised."

"By what? There less than a million roach motels?"

"Shut up!" snapped Gab

"Why should I?"

"Because _you're_ giving _me_ a head ach!" said Alex cutting in while she rubbed her temples with her hands.

"Sorry Alex." Replied a truly sorry Dracula.

"Did you just apologies to her?" asked a stunned Van Helsing

"Yes, so..."

"I would have never thought you would apologies to anyone."

Nether men notice Alex had a pained look on her face; or that she put her right hand on her stomach and was trying to fan herself with her left hand.

"Well I wouldn't get used to it, I only apologies to Alex."

"Why?"

"She's the only one I respect."

As Gabriel opened his mouth to speak Alex grabbed at his arm and started to fall Vlad and Gab both went for her. And thou she didn't hit the ground she still was unconscious in there arms.

"Alex? Alex, sweetie come on wake up." But all Vlad received in return was silence.

* * *

I am so sorry about how long this took, it's just a lot of things have been happening to my family lately and then there's writers block. But yeah I hope you like.

Sincerely Van Helsing's Bitch


	6. an sorry yet again not a chapter

A/N: sorry but before I continue I need a beta reader!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fic with be on hold tell then.

If you would like to be my beta then please e-mail me thank you


	7. shot through the heart, and your to blam...

_**Title: **Nobody's Home_

_**Author: **Van Helsing's Bitch_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Warnings/A/N**: This **will** be a Slash fic and this is most definitely a WIP (work in progress,) but there will be some sparks and all that crap, hopefully vary soon. So just stay with me here. So I'll just start the story now._

_**A/N: **OH…hey…yeah…__I need a beta reader. For all my fics, mirror image, how do I love thee, and I will need one for my up coming fan fic broken, that will be a hp fic, so if any one would like to do that for me I'd be vary, vary grateful to them. _

**Chapter 5:** Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.(A'N: i know that the chapters name is diffrent from the lil thing at the top of the page but i like this more, )

Last time: _"Alex? Alex, sweetie come on wake up." But all Vlad received in return was silence._

Gabriel stood up and unlocked the door while Vlad stood with Alex in his arms, Gabriel stepped aside to let Vlad in. But he just stood there at the door frame.

"What are you doing?"

"I waiting for you to invite me in Sherlock."

"Oh, so _now_ you have manners?"

"No moron, I can't come in unless you invite me!!"

"Why not?"

"Alex is _unconscious _in my arms, AND YOU WANT TO DESCUSE THE PROS AND CONS OF BEING A VAMPIRE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" at this point a little vain in Dracula's head was popping out.

Gabriel looked a little shocked but then straitened up a little but still had a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"You have a point there, come in."

With that Dracula stormed in to the mansion and waited for Gabriel to show him where he could put Alex. Gabriel walked through the entrance hall (which was

beautifully decorated in creams and gold's) over to the stair case that wrapped around the entrances hall, where he stopped and waited for Dracula to catch up to

him.

Once Dracula cot up to him they started up the stairs Gabriel led him up to the forth floor and then down a long hall then he made a right and stopped at the 2nd door to the right. He opened the door and went in, Dracula close behind him. The room that Gabriel had walked to was beautiful to sat the lest, it was Dark green and black, the main view point of the room was the huge queen size bed in the center, it was a beautiful four poster bed with gorges dark forest green and black velvet cretins. Gabriel walked over to the bed and pulled back the cretins and the covers to revival black silk sheets. Then he went over to the fire place and got a fire going while Dracula laid Alex down in the sheets.

When Gabriel was done with the fire he got up and went back over to the bed on the other side of where Dracula was standing.

"Do you have something she could where?" Dracula asked Gabriel once he realized that Gabriel was standing next to Alex.

"Hmm?"

"Well you don't expect her to stay in that do you?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except that's most likely the reason that she fainted!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"The corset, most women have great difficulty breathing in them, Alex can go longer without fainting then most but we walked half vay across town. And she's been vary.… nerves… lately."

"So you think she fainted because of her corset?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what size she is?"

"What?"

"What size dose she ware?"

"Oh… a10 I think."

"Alright I'll go get something for her to wear, and you can start to take her corset off."

With that he left the room leaving Dracula alone with Alex. He started to untie the corset and waited for Gabriel to bring something for her to ware, seeing as the top of her dress was the corset. He took her shoes off, and let her hair down, all the while wishing that he was any were but there.

"Come Lexy, I know you're faking it….." he waited hoping against hope that she would open her eyes and start laughing at him for being scared about her well being, seeing as she hasn't had a health problem in over four hundred years. But to no avail, she just lied their, in a peaceful sleep that could not be disturbed.

"Lexy you can't leave me here with him... the last time we saw each other he killed me… for good reason, but that's nether here nor there…." Silence was the only replay that he received.

"Please… I can't stand the thought of hurting him again!" he cried in desperation

Hmm…. I wonder what Dracula meant by that? Ok so what did you think?

* * *

A/N: sorry bout the chapter title, I'm a big bon jovi fan, and I want to change the name of the fic to wounded so yeah that's what I'm gonna do changing it to Wounded.

And here re the reviews for chapters 3 and 4 and the ones who 'reviewed' my 2nd A/N:

Reviewers of chapter 3:

**mimifoxlove:** sorry I can't remember if I e-mailed you or not so… yeah… thanks bout the camp thing and your welcome bout the review I gave you. And thanks for liking Alex and maybe… and you'll find out soon.

**m: **ummm…thanks? And sorry bout the lack of yummy m/m kissing, bout it'll be there soon… if my bloody musses get off there bloody dead asses then there would be some but nooo… they have to give me the idea for the fic and then leave!!!!!!!!! Billy Martin walks in with a needle full of sedative injects V.H.B. with it then leaves sorry I'm feeling better now.stupid grin

**The Morrigan three: **thanks and yeah she would say it, cause I've sorta based Alex off of my best friend.

Now for chapter4:

**Mimifoxlove:** I know! I'm worried about her to. Sadly I haven't figured out yet what made her faint! I know sad, but true. And writers block is the most horrid thing ever!!!!!!! Bout it can't drive me crazy… cause I'm already there!insert insane laughter here

And for 2nd A/N:

**Lanfear1: **I would love for you to be my beta… but you didn't live all of your e-mail! You for got to tell me what's after !!!!!!!

**audrey: **thanks, and no they aren't and I well and you need to give me your pen name so I can get your e-mail. It wont let me see what's after !

So that's it love you all buh bye!


End file.
